Red and Blue Make
by FroggyANDPanda
Summary: They make purple and purple means devotion. This is everything Otonashi and Hinata are. Its just that neither one realizes the other one knows it. What will happen when Hinata spills his secret and creates all new ones? OtoHina BoyXboy
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review and Please enjoy this! Oh and we don't own Angel Beats, if we did things would have been similar to this story, EPIC.**

Otonashi was slowly getting use to Battlefront + whatever thing they came up with next to name it. That of course was a miracle in itself. He couldn't help but wonder why on the first mission to the Guild why Hinata had saved him. He had been fighting with this question for days. Maybe he was thinking about it to hard. Yea that had to be it. But then technically he wouldn't have died. So why would have Hinata tackled him out for the way and another thing why had he covered his eyes when Masushita was caught up in the lasers. His arms had flown around him into a protective hug and blocked his eyesight. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen the blood before, after Noda was hit by the giant hammer and tossed out the window it wasn't like blood wasn't a reoccurring thing. What if there was another reason for Hinata's protective contact. GAH. He was over thinking things again he needed some coffee.

Otonashi walked down the hall sipping on his newly acquired black liquid drug fighting with the question that still plagued his mind. Then as if fate didn't have enough trouble affecting his life Hinata had started up the hall in front of him coming towards him. When they met Hinata threw his arm around Otonashi's shoulder chuckling. "Hey Oto-kun" Hinata greeted cheerily. "Hi…Hinata, hey I have a stupid question to ask you. Why did you save me that one time, and protect me from seeing what happened to Masushita?" Hinata seemed to momentarily freeze up and removed his arm shifting as if he had suddenly become very shy. "Well I just reacted is all, it was…a reflex." It was a lame excuse and Hinata realized it as soon as he said it. It wasn't even true he was aware of the truth but he wasn't really ready to admit to it. He knew Otonashi probably saw straight through the weak shield he had built up, but he tried to pretend like it was all still a secret. "Well thanks anyway." Otonashi replied trying to avoid the awkward silence that began to loom over them. "Want some coffee?" He held out the coffee can to Hinata not thinking anything of it. "Um.." Hinata blinked looking at the can stupidly. Otonashi had drank out of that. It would be like indirectly kissing him wouldn't it? Hinata mentally shook himself. "Uh..n-n-no I am fine..hey I promised Yui I'd play some baseball with her so..catch you later!" Hinata ran off before Otonashi could even open his mouth to reply. What was that all about?

Otonashi just shrugged and went to get another can before he even polished off his first of the coffee. He would drink it later, or rather sooner. As he walked around the corner he again was assaulted with the questions that Hinata seemed to have expertly scooted around without so much as a hint.

Otonashi suddenly found his feet leading him to the baseball field where he decided to sit down and relax after pacing around for almost an hour his legs finally began to get tired.

Yui was hitting home runs every time Hinata threw a ball at her. Otonashi noted that Hinata must have been working hard to get her up to this point. However suddenly the bat and one of the many baseballs connected in the wrong way and the ball was sent ricocheting and before Otonashi could even blink it landed right between his eyes sending him sprawling on the ground out cold. "Otonashi!" Hinata dropped his baseball mitt running over to his fallen comrade. Otonashi lay prone on the ground a giant bruise forming on his forehead. Without even giving it a moment's thought Hinata gathered Otonashi in his arms and headed for the infirmary. Otonashi's head spun as his eyes fluttered opened to meet the white wash ceilings of the infirmary. He had been in this place way to many times to count, between Angel and Noda he might as well live in the place. He sat up discovering his white shirt speckled with his blood and sighed incredulously. That was the sixth white shirt ruined this week alone! He swung himself out of the bed and onto his feet making a light "wap" on the tile. As he moved toward the medicine cabinet he unbuttoned his shirt leaving it to lie on the nurse's chair as he looked through bandages and antiseptic. He heard the movement and the sound of the door opening and he turned just as he drew out a roll of sterilized bandages. Now standing in the doorway was Hinata and his face was all but composed. "Hey did you bring me here Hin-san?"

Hinata shifted his eyes running over shirtless Otonashi as his brain and his mouth argued with each other on what he was suppose to say. "Uh-uh…mh…" Was all he managed to get out as Otonashi turned back to the cabinet not waiting for a reply. Hinata watched every movement taking in the fact that Otonashi although slimmer then most of the guys in Battle Front he defiantly wasn't scrawny. His eyes finally moved back up to Otonashi's face and smirked comically as Otonashi tried to wrap his forehead less then gracefully." Your terrible at that you know." Hinata came over taking the bandages from Otonashi's thin fingers and began wrapping his head himself. Otonashi breathed out shrugging lightly as he looked up at the blue haired male. "Well if people wouldn't get me killed, maimed, tortured, bruised, wounded-"A hand went over his mouth as Hinata looked down on him cocking an eyebrow in annoyance. "Mmmphmmph" Otonashi discovered talking through someone's hand was physically impossible and as Hinata drew his hand away he glared. "What was that Oto-kun?" Hinata questioned as he leaned close tear the bandage with his teeth and fixing it around Otonashi's head so it would stay. "Uh…" Otonashi lost his train of thought and his eyes darted to the medical try. 'You know there was a pair of scissors right there…" Hinata blinked and followed Otonashi's stare and saw that there was actually a pair of scissors barely an arms length away. He realized then the close proximity he was in with the signifigant other and made a clumsy scramble away. "Ha ha…of course I didn't I mean…..how many times do we ever..use..bandages…" Hinata found himself saying whatever popped into his head and apparently that wasn't much as he remembered they used bandages all the time. "I should…go…tell Yui…your okay.."And Hinata was gone; it was like a mad dash to the finish line after a 1,500 marathon. He, Otonashi that is was left there standing more bewildered then ever. His hand went to his forehead as he felt the neatly wrapped bandages and the tear Hinata had made. He recalled the feeling of warm breath on his forehead as Hinata came close. He wondered at this for a moment but then let it drop as if it had just been something normal and everyday. He moved heading out of the infirmary and decided he was due for another dose of coffee. This in fact turned into three. He sat on his bed three cans of empty coffee stacked in a tower beside him. He stared at them wondering if he should go get another finding that three just didn't cut it anymore. He dismissed the idea in fear of running into Hinata and having another out burst then him running away in a huff. This little detail was beginning to bother him more then the whole scenario that started the whole damn thing. Why? Was the only thing on his mind, well and maybe the slight recognition of espresso working on his nerves. He never got, lack of a better word, jittery, no his brain just went into overtime and he constantly began over thinking things. Like the one time he spent an entire hour pondering how he had managed to survive the first trip to Guild. The conclusion was one simple word or person rather. It was of course Hinata, which happened to be the source of all the trouble in the first place.

Otonashi groaned falling back on his bed rolling his eyes, He seriously had to get this guy off his mind. He didn't even know why it bothered him so much. Yea the guy had tackled him out of the way covering him with his own body, yea the guy had taken into a hug and covered his eyes, and yes the guy had wrapped his head tearing the bandage with his teeth his warm breath flowing over his face. Otonashi sat up suddenly blinking. Then a thought accord to him that hit him like a cold shower in the middle of summer. What if Hinata liked him? Sure Otonashi had always jokingly asked those kinds of questions to be funny, but what if, just what if Hinata was lying. The possibility caused Otonashi to seriously consider buying the whole vending machine of coffee and drinking himself into a coma. It wasn't that this idea sickened him not it was the opposite and that's what bothered him the most. He had been trying to keep his own secrets to himself, he could deal with Hinata being, well Hinata. However with this new variable thrown into the equation it blew all Otonashi's other problems out of the water. How would something like that even work in a world like this? Where any moment anyone one of them could disappear and never see each other again. What an awful idea, it pained Otonashi to even think about it. He shifted moving off his bed toppling his cans of coffee, they made a metallic ring as the crashed to the floor. He paced, he mumbled, he whispered, he even began to shout before finally the coffee wore off and the haze of exhaustion began to assault him with delusions of actually being with Hinata. This scared him so much he went straight out into the hall and down to his favorite place in the whole world. Then vending machines.

Hinata had barracked himself in his room after fleeing the infirmary and hadn't come out sense. He had crossed the line, well there was no really line to be crossed but still he had really done it this time! What if Otonashi suspected him? The possibility of the red head hating him was almost to much for the dead baseball player to bare. Hinata had stopped himself two times now from whipping open his bedroom door and confessing everything to Otonashi.

The urge to do was eating at away at hi sanity as he collapsed on his bed with a pillow over his face yelling into it with frustration. He slowly moved the pillow off his face sitting up. All he needed was a good walk. So reluctantly he unlocked his door pushing his dresser out of the way he went out into the hall. He walked around aimlessly in his pj's which consisted of just sweat pants and a muscle shirt.

The young male felt himself pulled in the direction of the vending machines and to his surprised horror there lay Otonashi passed out amongst a dozen or more coffee cans, His first reaction was to head straight back to his room but he couldn't just leave him there. With an almost annoyed groan Hinata made his way over stepping over cans as so not to send them flying everywhere. He carefully nudged Otonashi's side with his foot and received nothing but the soft breathing of the sleeping red head. He knelt down shaking his shoulder with a hand and heard an irritated grunt as Otonashi shifted his body falling to the side away from the vending machine he had been resting on. Hinata caught him his body shift and his back landing on the ground crushing cans underneath him. Under any other circumstances this wouldn't have been a big deal but after all that happened Hinata was less then comfortable with the fact that Otonashi was now sleeping on top of him

"Wake up Oto-kun" Hinata whispered his pulse quickening as his heart beat sped up. A soft contented sigh was all he managed to gain from doing this and he rolled his eyes to the side wondering what he was suppose to do. With as much care as he could possible muster he moved Otonashi off him and stood picking up the sleeping form. He stepped through the landmines of cans and made his way down the corridor toward his room. Then he stopped wondering what he was doing and he pivoted heading for Otonashi's room passing over the cans a second time.

When he reached the other's room he found that the door was slightly ajar and inside laid three coffee cans strewn across the floor. He chuckled lightly to himself despite the situation. He made his way in and put Otonashi down on his bed cautiously as he turned to leave his foot landed on a can making a loud metallic crunch. He froze where he was looking over his shoulder; Otonashi just yawned and turned over his back toward Hinata. This was probably the best thing that had happened all day. Hinata gladly made his way out shutting the door slowly so it clicked quietly. He sighed and leaned against the door sighing as he stared up into the hallway's ceiling. What was he going to do? Well better not to worry about it now, so he made his way back to his room.

When morning broke across Battlefront Otonashi was already stalking the halls on a mission. He knew very well he hadn't been in his room when he had fallen asleep and enough was enough. He passed his vending machines not even bothering to get his morning dose of caffeinated poison. His fist hit wood as he knocked vigorously on Hinata's bedroom door. A few minutes and the door gave way and standing there half asleep was Hinata rubbing his eye.

"Otonashi? Wha…are…?" Hinata didn't have time to stutter out a sentence as Otonashi pushed him through the doorway and shut the door behind them. "I HAVE a few questions Hinata and you're going to answer them." Otonashi's voice was clearly angry. "Sit"

Hinata sat on his bed blinking with bewilderment and nervousness as he watched Otonashi pace back and forth in his room. He wondered what these questions could possibly be about. Even though he already knew.

"You never really answered me about why you saved me, but that doesn't matter anymore. I think your keeping something from me, and we are both friends so I don't know why you are…Why don't you just tell me already!" Otonashi whipped around on his heels and looked at Hinata with glaring eyes. Then he went to Hinata's closet

going for the door handle. Maybe he had a journal or pictures or some kind of proof that could clear this whole mess!

"Otonashi don't!" Hinata screeched standing, but it was to late Otonashi had whipped open the door and twenty or thirty of empty orange juice cans fell on top of him. Otoashi groaned pulling himself from the scrap metal.

"what is this?" He stood making a motion with his hands. Hinata shrugged and his foot moved kicking a can under his bed.

"Its just orange juice…..cans."

"Are you kidding? They are all empty! How long have you had these?"

"…A week…" Hinata blinked gathering up the cans one by one and restacking them in his closet. Otonashi watched in shock and shook his head his mouth moving in a motion to speak.

"And you said I had a problem…"

"I don't have a problem! At least I didn't drink enough to cause me to pass out!" there was a long silence and Otonashi was either hurt or not willingly to comment. "Well, I don't lie Hinata!" Otonashi went to storm out but as he went to slam the door he heard the slightest whisper that made him stop.

"I like you…"

**REVEIW AND RECIEVE MANY HUGS AND KISSES OR..SOMETHING LESS CREEPY!**


	2. Conclusion for All the Fans

**Conclusion.**

"I like you." What? Did he just say he liked me? How was that possible? They only joked about that sort of thing. It had never been serious. Had it? At least not from Hinata's seemingly skewed perspective. Then why was he standing here during this serious moment saying words like that Otonashi wondered. His shoulders came up to his ears and he turned around giving the blue haired male a once over."I am serious Oto." The back of the ginger's hair bristled at the soft look his male counterpart was giving him.

"Don't look at me like that." He complained crossing his arms. I am supposed to be mad at you. How can I be made at you when you're looking at me like that? Your nose crinkling and your eyes looking right through me. I hate when you do that Hinata, it makes me go weak at the knees. "You just messing with me again right? Like when you were dying but since we can't die it was pointless."

"You came running to me Oto, you were checking if I was okay..holding me in your lap." Stop that you blue haired villain."I should be asking you the same questions you've been asking me." He didn't know what to think about all this. Why was Hin being so cool about this? This was serious. They were both men. It was-Otonashi let out a small gasp, his lips trembling as Hinata pushed him against the door frame, his slightly taller stature giving him the advantage. "Do you feel the same way?"

Absolutely not. I have no idea what you're talking about."I.." He bit his lip hard."I…" Apparently Hinata wasn't going to let him get a word in because the lips that fell across his were commanding and seemed rather determined to change his mind, even though he felt intense things about the blue haired creaton already. I do like you, more than just like, though.

_He tastes like oranges  
He tastes like coffee._


End file.
